vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
Reversefever at Lord of the Rings Mod Wiki *Wiki: http://lotrminecraftmod.wikia.com *Vandal: http://lotrminecraftmod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Reversefever *Reason: A long-time troll known as the self-named "Jagex troll" has managed to hack into another user account and used it to vandalise many pages all across the wiki. The troll previously often used VPN IPs trying to spread viruses. *Signature: User:Sinthorion 02:15, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. If you know the original user of the account, refer them to to get their account back and reset a new password. 203.213.69.151 at the Osu! Wiki *Wiki: http://osugame.wikia.com *Vandal: http://osugame.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/203.213.69.151 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: Muzzarino 04:33, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :This report is finished. SummerDawson at Lord of the Rings Minecraft Mod *Wiki: http://lotrminecraftmod.wikia.com .wikia.com *Vandal: http://lotrminecraftmod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SummerDawson *Reason: (Vandalism) and Spam. *Signature: The MysteryFTW (Lord of Angmar) (Fill my mailbox) 09:08, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism at different wiki *Vandal: http://irishcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/176.61.111.150 *Vandal: http://hl2rp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Remigood1 *Vandal: http://vikings.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/211.24.117.17 *Vandal: http://god-of-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.20.199.164 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: �������������� 10:23, July 12, 2016 (UTC) 24.253.61.156 at Graal Mafia Wiki *Wiki: http://graalmafia.wikia.com *Vandal: http://graalmafia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.253.61.156 *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 10:22, July 12, 2016 (UTC) %C5%BBulowiecBombowy at Iniemamocni Wiki *Wiki: http://pl.iniemamocni.wikia.com *Vandal: http://pl.iniemamocni.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/%C5%BBulowiecBombowy *Reason: Vandalism and sockpuppet from Zulowiec, phalanxed user. *Signature: Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 14:35, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism on Escape Ruins Wiki *Wiki: http://escaperuins.wikia.com *Page: http://escaperuins.wikia.com/wiki/EscapeRuins_Wiki?action=history *Reason: Requesting page protcetion due to repetitive Vandalism. *Signature: Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 15:53, July 12, 2016 (UTC) 208.66.198.154 at Head Soccer Wiki *Wiki: http://headsoccer.wikia.com *Vandal: http://headsoccer.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/208.66.198.154 *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 16:00, July 12, 2016 (UTC) 12.232.188.66 at Halo Wiki *Wiki: http://halo.wikia.com *Vandal: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/12.232.188.66 *Reason: Possible Vandalism *Signature: That Rainbow Hugging Bud ^-^ 18:52, July 12, 2016 (UTC) 91.180.147.156 at Mavel-Filme Wikia *Wiki: http://de.marvel-filme.wikia.com *Vandal: http://de.marvel-filme.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/91.180.147.156 *Reason: Vandalism, and creating unnecessary pages with inappropriate choice of words *Signature: That Rainbow Hugging Bud ^-^ 19:04, July 12, 2016 (UTC) 75.121.232.193 at Fancy Pants Adventures Wiki *Wiki: http://thefancypantsadventures.wikia.com *Vandal: http://thefancypantsadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.121.232.193 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: That Rainbow Hugging Bud ^-^ 19:59, July 12, 2016 (UTC) 83.33.202.67 at One Punch Man Wiki *Wiki: http://es.onepunchman.wikia.com *Vandal: http://es.onepunchman.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/83.33.202.67 *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 20:08, July 12, 2016 (UTC) LOLBIT at Gravity Falls Wiki *Wiki: http://gravityfalls.wikia.com *Vandal: http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/LOLBIT *Reason: Vandalism and creating unnecessary pages *Signature: That Rainbow Hugging Bud ^-^ 20:45, July 12, 2016 (UTC) 108.90.179.73 at Fanon Wiki *Wiki: http://fanon.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.90.179.73 *Reason: Possible Vandalism *Signature: That Rainbow Hugging Bud ^-^ 21:00, July 12, 2016 (UTC) 02mnich at An American Tail Wiki *Wiki: http://anamericantail.wikia.com *Vandal: http://anamericantail.wikia.com/wiki/User:02mnich *Reason: Was recently banned for vandalism, just made a new account and continued his earlier edit war *Signature: Masked Bard (talk) 21:26, July 12, 2016 (UTC) NUSDANSUCKSASS at Geometry Dash Fan Wiki *Wiki: http://geometry-dash-fan.wikia.com *Vandal: http://geometry-dash-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/NUSDANSUCKSASS *Reason: Vandalism and bad username. *Signature: Yada Dark http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/picsou/fr/images/d/db/Emoticon_Picsou.gif 07:46, July 13, 2016 (UTC) HankMuricanEngine at Steven Universe Wiki *Wiki: http://steven-universe.wikia.com *Vandal: http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/HankMuricanEngine *Reason: Vandalism, suspected sock, cross wikia. *Signature: That Rainbow Hugging Bud ^-^ 09:27, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Zumokiworks335 at YoungWritersClub Wiki *Wiki: http://youngwritersclub.wikia.com *Vandal: http://youngwritersclub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Zumokiworks335 *Reason: Possible Cross Wiki Vandalism *Signature: �������������� 09:49, July 13, 2016 (UTC) SurvivorIsCuterThanU at BLT Alliance Wiki *Wiki: http://blt-alliance.wikia.com *Vandal: http://blt-alliance.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SurvivorIsCuterThanU *Reason: Possible vandalism *Signature: �������������� 09:49, July 13, 2016 (UTC) 191.126.183.70 at Naruto Wiki *Wiki: http://es.naruto.wikia.com *Vandal: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/191.126.183.70 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: �������������� 10:16, July 13, 2016 (UTC)